


S1520中一些我们没看到的事，和一些可能性

by APieceofGinger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APieceofGinger/pseuds/APieceofGinger
Summary: Sam的深夜思绪。仍在努力搞明白奥3的使用。操着工地英语想要授权真是太难了！
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester





	S1520中一些我们没看到的事，和一些可能性

Sam受伤了，被一只新转化的狼人划伤了大腿，虽然伤口很长，但不太深，养一养就好。

猎魔中受点伤实在是稀松平常，但在整个上帝的那堆破事之后，他们失去了Cass和Jack，不能再轻轻一抚就抹平所有伤口，所以受伤的感觉还挺陌生的。Cass和Jack……

最近的怪物们似乎察觉了神位的易主，而这使他们兄弟在怪物的圈子似乎又填威名，除了新生牛犊之外，其余怪物乖的像鹌鹑。而他俩虽然距离上次猎魔有段时间了，但还绝不至于手生。这次还真是运气问题。没有了Chuck的操纵，幸运女神送给他们的硬币的雕花也几乎快磨平了。他们的好运似乎降到了普通人的水平。而且就普通人的目光来看，他们仍旧健壮，但远不如当初。他和Dean年近40，他们已经开始慢慢变老了。

老去。Sam笑了。

自从离开斯坦福，黄眼恶魔到天启，再到之后的一堆堆破事，尽管他们无数次死里逃生甚至死而复生，Sam也总觉得他们会死在下个活儿里。其实他们死在一起也没什么不好的，Sam不止一次这么认为，他再也不想失去最最重要的人了，也不想让Dean独自面对世界，再垂垂老矣。

但是，正在老去，这是Sam曾经不敢想的。他们不再像年轻时能在猎魔后靠着酒精和肾上腺素兴奋到第二天早上，他们甚至没力气开两个小时车回地堡。Dean已经歪在汽车宾馆的椅子上睡死过去了，他这个姿势明天得抱怨一整天脖子疼。电视里金发美女大力推荐家庭旅游房车的广告声都吵不醒他，他只是用托着酒瓶的手蹭了蹭肚子就又睡死过去，哈，Dean长了小肚腩，难怪他午餐只吃了两个汉堡。

家庭。Sam又勾了勾嘴角。

Sam一直渴望家庭的温暖。他也尝试过很多次，从Jessica到他们父子三人重逢，从Bobbi到Elen和Jo，还有Amelia，Eleene，然后是Charlie，Cass和Jack，当然还有Dean。有的时候他们感觉很对，有的时候不然。Cass和Jack在地堡的时候是最接近家的时候了，虽然他们是4个各有千秋大男人，有时候还别别扭扭的。他成功过，也失败过。Dean也一样。他也尝试过，不止一次，而且他曾无限接近过成功。Lisa和Ben，他知道Dean比他表现出的还要在意他们，在意他们曾经尝试着做到的事。现在一切又回到了原点，又一次只剩他俩了。Cass和Jack……虽然Cass和Jack离开了，他们很好，他们就在哪呢。他们很好。他们很好。

或许他和Dean还可以再尝试点什么，现在他们的脑袋后面可没什么木偶线操纵杆了，他们的人生都是自己的，所以为什么不尝试呢？引用Dean的话，他们有全世界最安全的蝙蝠洞，有Charlie黑的永远划不穿的信用卡，有女士们和其他猎人小伙伴，而且他俩依然像结婚了半辈子一样粘在一块，还有什么比这更美好吗？他还看到过Dean在偷偷申请工作。工作，或者猎魔，或许猎人永远不可能退休，但为什么不试试呢？就算失败了，他们两个在一块，难道就不是家吗？

一起。Sam意识到今天笑得已经够多了。可能是止痛药的锅。

该把Dean弄到床上去。然后他明天回到地堡后会好好翻翻那些魔法书。虽然他们都承诺过不再用超自然的力量玩弄生死，但弄几个小魔法保护自己总是可以接受的，毕竟不论他们是多出色的熟练工，猎魔终归是危险的。

明天。

**Author's Note:**

> 活得精彩死的憋屈，合乎情理但是真的扎心，呼风唤雨半辈子就没弄个替身使者挡挡灾吗:(  
> 希望Jack之后产生的平行时空里S&D能过上美好的生活吧。最后那个工作申请真的杀我。双死都好过这样1551:(


End file.
